1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a lamp power-saving system, and more particularly to a lamp control system, a lamp power-saving system and a power-saving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lighting industry selects and applies light sources from earlier incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lamps (e.g., straight-tube fluorescent lamps and compact fluorescent lamps), halogen lamps and metal halide lamps to current light-emitting diode (LED) lamps. These light sources are demanded according to conditions in different environments. LED light sources, being small in volume, high in light intensity and diversified in color, are prevalent in the lighting industry nowadays.
For a fluorescent lamp, an electronic ballast is required. A common electronic ballast is a single-function control structure capable of only activating a lamp and controlling a lighting current limit. Due to the single function of the electronic ballast, the electronic ballast is unable to fulfill low power consumption lighting since the power saving efficiency is low, and thus also offers insufficient competitiveness. As a result, fluorescent lamps are faced with the jeopardy of market competitiveness as well as technical development.